


Morning person

by DreamerandRude



Category: Bionicle
Genre: Gen, Kopaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: He is exhausted and wants nothing more than to sleep.





	Morning person

**Author's Note:**

> That’s kinda how my mornings all look like. And I decided that someone has to suffer the same fate. Not my best but something sweet I hope. R&R Please.

Ring ring, ring ring. 

7:30

Wish a sigh he looked at the clock, he was annoyed but stood up anyway. The Ko-Matoran in him told him so. He shuffled silently in the bathroom to look at his face. Black hair stick in every direction, a shade formed on his face. When he shaved the last time he couldn’t remember. 

He tried to make his hair presentable, but failed miserably as the mob of hair was to hard to get tamed. With an eye roll he kneeled before the tube and washed them. The cold water woke him a bit, but it was not enough. When he was done he let the water drop on his shoulders. Coffee was the only thing that maybe, or hopefully would wake him up. 

The machine was slowly, it was once a welcoming present from Gali when he moved out from their former shared flat. He placed a mug under it and waited.

Kopaka had a hard time keeping his eyes open, between work and learning he had hardly time to relax. He walked in the bedroom to get his phone. Checking for some missed messages, nothing was there as he sat in one of the plastic chairs. The room was mixed with old and new stuff, the kitchen from the former owner he put in a modern glass table and four chairs. 

He had no eyes for decorations, didn’t even bothered to put on some pictures from his family. The only picture he owned was one of him, Nuju and Matoro when the youngest made it as a student in one of the greatest university in Metru Nui. The kid insisted since it’s also his flat and he wanted something personal in it and not that steril. 

When Kopaka was halfway awake he walked back to his table, opening the learning module on his PC. The map he borrowed from one of the others where on his right. Something to write on the left. But as much as he tried he couldn’t concentrate. For a moment he envied the younger one, he was a natural at learning and even though Kopaka wasn’t stupid he hated this with a passion. 

But it was his own fault. He wanted to climb the ladder of success too, he was tired to be always the second best. 

When it was around 3 pm he heard his stomach grumble, he forgot the time again and sighed for the twentieth time this day. He stood up and got clothed, his hair looked normal for what he was grateful, he bound the tie and took on his vest before he grabbed his bag. His shift would go until 2 in the morning what annoyed him. He wanted to rest and not work. 

Standing up, going to work, taking a shower, sleep. Repeat. 

He wondered why he was doing this all, nobody at work respected him enough and he was sure that some of the other colleagues in the management would love to see him struggle. But there was once again his damned pride, he wanted to make something out of his name. 

Energy drink and coffee where all he consumed the whole day. He could feel his heartbeat fasten up a bit but didn’t bothered. Tahu told him a few times there is only caffeine and sarcasm running in his bloodstream. 

When the last counter was done and the PC for once in his long time as part shift manager finally worked he could practically feel the soft covers of his bed. 

He drove home and walked upstairs as slowly and carefully as he could. When he opened the door he could see Matoro standing in there, he had a smug grin on his face. But before Kopaka could say something the last few weeks took his tool as he closed his eyes. He had no idea how tired he was when he drove the five minute way home. 

Just in time Matoro caught him and feared the worst. Until he heard he soft snoring. As careful as possible he brought the older man in his bedroom and placed him onto it. He took off his shoes and smirked. He would make him remember once the tired man woke up. Taking a quick picture he retired back in his room and lied down too.

“I really hope he won't he that grumpy tomorrow.” He said to Kopeke who snuggled closer to him.


End file.
